jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 2
|writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |key = |片山 貴仁 岩崎 安利 小川 隣 田中 春香 重本 和佳子 横山 謙次 森藤 希子 野村 雅史 久々宮ぎん 木下 由衣 姉崎早也花 篠原 佑太 平良 哲朗 伊藤 岳史 杉浦 英之 中澤 勇一 村木 麻保良 増田 信博 豊島英太 芦谷 耕平 藤井大輝 }} |2ndkey = |tween = |designcoop = |eyecatch = |previous = Gold Experience |next = Meet the Gangster Behind the Wall |colors = VentoAureo }} is the second episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred fifteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the first half of Chapter 444 through Chapter 447, as well as the first page of Chapter 448 of the manga. Summary Giorno Giovanna was fathered by DIO with a , who for unknown reasons managed to leave DIO and safely go back to Japan. Giorno's mother was beautiful, but neglected her son, leaving him alone in his home while she went partying. Beyond terrified, Giorno couldn't even cry for help. When he was four, Giorno's mother married an and he went to Italy, but his step-father was revealed to be an abusive man who regularly beat the child when Giorno would attempt to know how he felt. Moreover, Giorno was the perfect target for racist bullies and he came to think he was the scum of the earth, fated to become a hopeless person. One day, Giorno saw an injured man lying in the shadow of an alley, suspicious men came and asked where the man was, prompting the child to lie as he felt a connection with him. One of the gangsters thought to look in the direction of the alley, but the wounded man was then hidden by herbs, an unwitting awakening of Gold Experience allowing that miracle. From this day on, the grateful man would watch for Giorno, prompting his step-father to stop beating him, the bullies to suck up to him, and the locals to act nice. This man, the first to treat Giorno like a human being, became his role model. One evening, Giorno also witnessed his hero's darker side: the man had just shot someone. Indeed, he was a gangster with violent methods, but the man he killed was a drug dealer who sold his merchandise to women and even children, justifying his execution as this was an infringement of their code of honor. Despite the drug dealer's son crying in front of them, Giorno only looked up to his hero further. Inspiring himself from the gangster, Giorno would forge a dream to become a "Gang-Star." A recap of the last episode is shown until Giorno is punched across the funicular by Bruno Bucciarati. Forced to fight for his life, Giorno decides to summon Gold Experience just as Bucciarati dashes in to punch the boy. Bucciarati is punched by Gold Experience and notices that he's become unbelievably fast and strong. Growing confident, he evades Gold Experience and tries to punch Giorno only to see his fist go through Giorno's head. Bucciarati then understands too late that his spirit was overwhelmed by the life energy, creating a delusion of strength while the body remained still. Gold Experience thus punches Bucciarati in the jaw, the gangster feeling a long agonizing moment as the Stand punches one of his teeth out. Thrown at the bottom of the wagon, Bucciarati is now at a disadvantage. Giorno walks forward as Bucciarati asserts the danger his opponent poses. The gangster understands that Giorno is indeed the culprit, but the misunderstanding can only end in blood for the two determined men. Bucciarati decides to fully summon his Sticky Fingers; ensues a short but intense fistfight showing Bucciarati's advantage in strength. However, the gangster decides to flee and keep his distance anyway. Giorno is forced to pursue Bucciarati in the streets of Naples up to a dark crowded alley. Bucciarati takes advantage of the civilians to disappear, and Giorno understands that one of the citizens is a hiding spot. A fly starts to bother one of , who swats the fly, only for Bucciarati to emerge out of him, hurt. Giorno had transformed Bucciarati 's tooth into a fly to track down his adversary. Now in the open, Bucciarati is forced to directly confront Giorno. Flaunting his arm before Giorno, Bucciarati faces off the boy who summons Gold Experience, which punches said arm. Gold Experience jumps in to follow-up on the attack, but Bucciarati surprisingly retaliates and opens up zippers all over Giorno. Indeed, Bucciarati has baited Giorno with the arm of the civilian he attached to himself via his Stand's zippers. When Bucciarati drops the arm and pauses for a moment, Giorno uses the opening to attempt a last ditch attack. Bucciarati, wasting no time moves in to finish Giorno off, before Giorno rips out his unzipped arm so as to get his attack in first and throws it at Bucciarati, who is then influenced by Gold Experience's life energy again. Vulnerable, Bucciarati sees with dread the boy approaching to finish him off, but Giorno stops his attack. Bucciarati asks why he was spared, but Giorno has seen that Bucciarati was disturbed by the arm of the civilian, full of needle scars due to drug use despite only being thirteen years old. Consequently, Giorno has understood that Bucciarati was a decent man who felt conflicted about the drug flowing in Naples. Explaining his reasons, Giorno claims that from now on, Bucciarati will become his ally in trying to get rid of the drug trade. He finally and boldly announces his intention to overthrow the Boss of the gang, take over the organization and cleanse the city to become a Gang-star. Appearances |Av3=Giorno's Mom Anime.png|Name3=Unnamed Characters#Giorno's Mother|SName3=Giorno's Mother|Status3= |Av4=Giorno's Stepfather Anime.png|Name4=Unnamed Characters#Giorno's Stepfather|SName4=Giorno's Stepfather|Status4= |Av5=Giorno's Hero Anime.png|Name5=Unnamed Characters#Giorno's Hero|SName5=Giorno's Hero|Status5= |Av6=BrunoAvAnim.png|Name6=Bruno Bucciarati |Av7=LucaAvAnim.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Luca|SName7=Luca|Status7= |Av8=KoichiAvAnim5.png|Name8=Koichi Hirose|Status8= |Av9=BossAvAnim.png|Name9=Diavolo|Name9=The Boss|Status9= |Av10=Bruno's Hiding Spot Anime.png|Name10=Minor Characters#Antonio Rossi|SName10=Antonio Rossi|Status10= }} }} Music | |Opening}} | |Beginning of Giorno's backstory}} | |Giorno discovers injured gangster}} | |Gangster watches over Giorno}} | |Giorno witnesses gangster hit}} | |Giorno is inspired by Gangster}} | |Giorno begins his battle with Bucciarati}} | |Eyecatch}} | |Giorno's intent to kill Bucciarati}} | |Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers clash fists}} | |Bucciarati escapes}} | |Giorno's and Bruno's final clash}} | |Giorno's attack fails}} | |Giorno extends his range and lands a blow}} | |Giorno plans to become a gang-star}} | |Ending}} |bg = |ep = }} Manga/Anime Differences asks if she should really be leaving her kid home alone since he's only two years old. ** pretends to be friendly with him when he's in public. After the man's wedding with Haruno's mother, he pats Giorno's head while smiling and tells him to come take photos with them. While his cruelty towards Giorno is the same as in the manga, an extra scene showing reasonable treatment from his stepfather is added, downplaying his cruelty to potentially tolerable and justifiable levels. **Young Giorno is pushed face-first into a rain puddle by a group of three older boys. **Extra scenes of watching over young Giorno, such as an ice cream shop giving him extra scoops for free. **Giorno hears a gunshot and goes to see what happened. He discovers that the gangster he admired just killed a man in an alley along with his partner. A kid runs up and points a gun at the man, threatening to get revenge because the gangster just killed his father. The man explains that the boy's father "was scum" and broke the rules of his turf by selling drugs to even women and children. Unable to bring himself to pull the trigger, the kid breaks down crying and also calls the gangster scum in return before the gangster walks away. The narration then describes that Giorno thought the gangster wasn't scum in the least, transitioning into the manga's original lines afterward. **It is implied in the visuals that Giorno's hero may have not necessarily employed coercion towards all of Giorno's oppressors into treating him well, excluding his stepfather. *In the scene where the gangster approaches young Giorno and thanks him, it is raining and the two are holding umbrellas, as opposed to the encounter happening on a sunny day. They also face each other when they stop. *After his consciousness is separated by Gold Experience, Bucciarati attempts to run back to his body when he sees Gold Experience's punch about to make contact. *The bystander threatening to call the police before Giorno calms him has a different appearance. *Bucciarati thinking to himself that he knows Giorno is not lying about killing him by observing his skin and sweat has been removed. *A physical fistfight between Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers has been added, Sticky Fingers effortlessly blocking Gold Experience's attacks and thus demonstrating its strength advantage. *Giorno's chase after Bucciarati is extended, with the two running through various alleys. *When Bucciarati reaches his hand out to Giorno, his line about it being stupid to try and kick him has been removed. *After Gold Experience strikes Bucciarati's replacement arm, Bucciarati no longer retaliates by simply punching Giorno after giving a sly smile, but Gold Experience leaps at Bucciarati to strike him before Bucciarati punches the Stand and forces it out of the way. He then runs up to punch Giorno. *Bucciarati attempts to finish Giorno off in response to Giorno trying to tear his own arm, rather than Giorno tearing his arm in single motion once Bucciarati got close enough. *Bucciarati's consciousness is seen separated from his body again when Gold Experience strikes him at the end of the fight. *Bucciarati's consciousness no longer visibly screams aloud with his eyes wide open when he believes Giorno is about to finish him off. *The boy who Bucciarati hides in is named in the anime as since his student ID is visible. *When Bucciarati shows that his arm is not his arm, his lacy vest undergarment does not fall off, making it seem as if it was a tattoo. *Giorno's lines about Bucciarati's belief in personal freedom and the freedom to use drugs are omitted. *Giorno walks away while Bucciarati is talking to him to overlook Naples, comments on its view, then resumes the conversation. *Giorno takes a seat on a railing with one leg over the other when revealing to Bucciarati his dream to become a Gang-Star. }} Trivia * The director of the Golden Wind anime, Yasuhiro Kimura, has revealed that the setting of the scene where Giorno witnesses his hero having committed a hit on a drug dealer is inspired by a location on the Via dei Carrozzieri a Monteoliveto in Naples.https://twitter.com/namachu/status/1155110489015218176?s=20 References Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes